riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Karsian Military
The military of Karsol is considered a formidable fighting force, atuned mainly to defensive and counter-offensive operations given how often Karsol forces clash with Hydra League forces along the Empire's border. The Karsol Military is considered traditionalist in terms of technology as much other their equipment tends to not be H.M.Vs, but it would be a mistake to think such forces as weak. =Entry= Recruitment The Karsol Military recruits most of its forces by having volunteers join the military. This may seem inefficient due to the need of soldiers, but an extremely large portion of Karsol's population makes up the military due to the need to keep Karsol protected from any invaders shared by many on Karsol. Those who are jobless or homeless, but can still fight are also often integrated into the military whether they refuse or accept. If one cannot contribute to society, unless their body is unable to serve, then they will be forced to contribute in some way. In emergencies, conscription can be implemented during planet-wide invasion of Karsol or when it is known an invasion is likely to occur at the Prime Minister's word without need of the council. Different branches have different requirements, but it is known the Intelligence Agency has the hardest entry levels due to those in it requiring to finish either college or university to join with the corresponding courses compared to the other branches that are mainly physical demands. Training Training is mainly integrated between all the branches of the military to ensure for cooperation, discipline and loyalty between all groups. It is not uncommon for there to be multiple excercises where most of the key branches train together. Leadership and troops are constantly interchanged between regiments during training to allow soldiers and officers to be able to seamlessly integrate between different forces before returning to their units. The reason this is done is due to the fact the Karsian Military favours having an army that can work together efficiently even if units are forced to integrate later on- teamwork a key virtue in their military doctrine. No matter what branch anyone takes, higher-ranking officers included such as generals, all personnel must be capable of handling a variety of weapons on the infantry squad level. From light machine guns to assault rifles to recoiless rifles, almost any soldier from Karsol can handle with moderate efficiency no matter where their branch or standing is in the military. Guerilla warfare tactics are also commonly trained within the ground forces to allow them to use a variety of tactics when traditional warfare is unadvisable or in dense terrain. This leads to Karsol forces having some leeway and independance when on the field and not limited to standard operation tactics. This is also to aid them in defensive warfare when cutt-off. =Military Doctrine= Intelligence and Counter-Intelligence The main advantage the Karsol Military has over its opponents is their Intelligence Agency that backs them up in almost every battle. Forces are given proper instructions, overviews, and information on dealing with their foes from the Intelligence Officers who are operating not far back from the actual conflict. The officers also deal with coordinating forces in the field to maximum effectiveness, aiding field commanders and stopping them from being overtasked. This allows Karsol forces to properly respond to current developments in the field and rarely are they ever caught off-guard by their opponents. Even ambushes are follied and traps laid for those who would set them and enemy generals are often confused and bewildered when their plans utterly fall apart. To add to all of this, information is often stolen from the enemy by hackers, trained to breach even the most sophisticated systems and communication signals are scrambled or listened into. False evidence and signals are also often planted around to advert the enemies eyes from the true threat and keep the enemy off-balance. Combined Arms Karsol forces are rarely without support from other branches of the military to ensure all weaknesses are covered against any foe and the proper responses can be deployed. This may be seen as a disadvantage against other armies that tend to rely solely on H.M.Vs for frontline combat, but it allows the Karsol Military more flexibility and gives them a wider range of tactics to use during battle as the Military considers the H.M.Vs not the wonder weapon other factions see them as- and the fact they're more expensive. The makes Karsol forces, except the infantry, weak individually, but much stronger that their opponents when acting in unison, especially with the excercised and trained coordination between groups on the battlefield. Defensive Warfare The Karsians are renowned as defensive specialist with the ability to quickly establish a perimeter on newly taken ground. Once a critical position has been seized, the Karsian Military quickly gets to work establishing an elaborate defensive position that includes multiple layers and back-up plans should a breach in their lines happen. Should that all fail, surviving forces are to fallback to designated points to regroup or if the worst case scenario hits, full-on retreat. Bunkers, heavy battery emplacements, turrets and hull-downed vehicles are commonplace in Karsian defensive lines, though most lines are manned as minimally as possible with reserves not waiting too far out to reinforce the battleline on a moments notice. Much of this defensive warfare expertise has come from years of fighting on the Hydra League borders and previous experience with dealing with the aliens who raided their world decades ago, though it has made the Karsian Military extremely catious making rapid assaults something rare unless dire circumstance, say their homeworld being beseiged, is in effect. =Technology= Overview Karsol, though advanced and well-equipped, does far behind some factions when it comes to linked battlefield networks, HMVs, battlesuits, hover tanks and more specifically, energy weapons. To compensate, Karsians are experts in use of ballistic weaponry with more advanced propellents, warheads and charges for range and power to help even the gap. Standard Combat Gear Karsians, unlike larger superpowers lacks power armour in any form due to the heavy costs it involves to manufacture and maintain. Instead, Karsian troops are give heavy combat vests that consists of two layers, the rigid, hardened plates that is capable of protecting against most small-arms and beneath that is thick flexible layer of lighter materials to disperse energy weapons and absorb the shock of bullet impacts as well as additional protection against bullets and shrapnel. Karsians lack for standard HUDs in their helmet, instead theirs is mounted in a set of goggles that also provides infrared, night-vision capabilities and the ability to zoom in. These are often kept around a soldier's helmet until needed, troops prefering to not have their HUDs get in the way of combat and to save power. One of the most advanced pieces of technology carried, however, by the standard Karsian soldier is a minature, computerized monitoring system mounted on the wrist mainly used for the purposes of remotely arming/disarming friendly mines and changing the settings within each mine connected to the system, but is capable of much more. For more elite units, the system can be modified for wider variety of purposes such as hacking and encryption, remote survillence for ICDT. Fallschirmjager have theirs modified to be capable of drone control, calling precision air-strikes and chute control. It should be noted, Karsians very often also carry entrenching/fortification equipment with their standard kit to reinforce and defend positions. =Branches= Karsol Ground Defense Force The Karsol Ground Defense Force or KGDF is dedicated to holding the planet surface of Karsol should it ever come under attack. It has numerous soldiers under its command who are well-trained, disciplined, and well-armed to make up for the planets general lack of population compared to most worlds. The majority of its main combat vehicles consist of tanks and IFVs supported by trucks, ammo carriers, self-propelled artillery and many other vehicles all which are tested and proven designs compared to the newer H.M.Vs that make up the Empire's Military. The reason for the lack of H.M.Vs is simple– cost and production. H.M.Vs are not cheap to build, replace or maintain and most that are in the Karsol Military are purchased to act as special reserves in times off need as their tanks generally perform just as well if not better thanks to extensive modifications to allow them to compete. Infantrymen are taught to use Karsol's terrain to their advantage and to live off the land should suppy-lines ever be cut. Each man or woman is also trained to perform every single role in a squad allowing them to interchange roles should the need arise making their force flexible and able to operate should they lose their squad leaders which was common against alien raiders. They are also well-motivated and take pride in combat to prove that the infantry of Karsol are superior to those of other armies. Karsol Air Defense Force The second branch of the defense force, the KADF's task is just what the name implies, defending the airspace over Karsol. Just like the ground force, the men under the KADF's command are well-prepared to take on their task of keeping the skies friendly. Like the KGDF, most of the equipment used by the airforce is based off of tested and proven designs. Most of their force consists of fighter jets based off either carriers or airbases on the planet, though, they do own a considerable amount of H.M.Vs compared to the ground forces and use them readily when maneuverability and defense is needed over raw speed and range. The group is also responsible for the Close-Air-Support and strategic bombers to level enemy forces should they even decide to set foot on the world. Karsol Orbital Defense Force Karsol's Orbital Defense Force is meant to ensure nothing gets in or out of Karsol without them taking a glance and ensuring the protection of Karsol's orbit from aggressors. Based in Karsol Space Station, this military force examines people going in and out of the world while maintaining the strike-craft, H.M.Vs and warships that protect the planet. They also maintain the three other stations around orbit, but only the Karsol Space Station contains the small shipyards of Karsol. Most of the stations were constructed from the colony ships that arrived at Karsol and only the Karsol Space Station was built from scratch just before the Empire's arrival to the sector. Karsol Intelligence Agency The main factor which decides battles is intelligence and without it, Karsol would still be plagued by alien raiders and directly under Empire control instead of having some independence. This key group is responsible for keeping track of information and obtaining it through various means whether it be from spy planes, agents, hackers, etc. Karsol is respected due to this agency and will often uncover what others have failed to find and it is also responsible for keeping an eye on any potential threat whether it's in space or planet-side. For operations against opponents they cause havoc on enemy communications, their ability to gather their own intelligence and assasinating those higher-up on the chain-of-command. They also keep the defense force informed on situations and coordinate with each branch of the defense force to insure cooperation and efficiency. Directly under their control is the ICDT which is short for Intelligence Combat Disruption Team. Their main objectives are similiar to special forces tasked with key assignments that require subtlety and violence to be achieved, though, it is very rare for them to be deployed so instead they work alongside the rest of the personnel as agents, hackers or other roles in the Agency. Karsol Expeditionary Forces The KEF is a combination of all four branches of the military meant to be used for off-world combat. Often the KEF will have units that shift in the divisions and regiments, often placing green units in place of experienced units to train green recruits to see what war is truely like outside of simulation and excercises. This has resulted in Karsol units having plenty of field experience as the KEF are often called upon during border clashes or anything that may remotely threaten Karsol in some way, which to say the least, is nearly everything that happens at the border between the Empire and Hydra League. These units are usually the first to gain their full complements of weapons, vehicles and machines over the those in the Defense Force and they are often the ones to field test new weapons and prototypes before finally giving the results and allowing the mass production of now proven weapons. Category:Factions